Bracia
Bracia is the smaller of Esaethys's two main landmasses. Positioned in the midst of the Dragons' Teeth, it is roughly circular and about a thousand kilometers across. Divided by the Teeth, it has two main regions, creatively named East and West Bracia. Bracia is also home to the dragon and kobold races. Geography Bracia has no border mountains and is almost entirely shaped by the rotational flow of air and water currents. The island is mostly formed of silt which has whorled and congealed on the Dragons' Teeth, making a teardrop shape that extends out toward the far wall of Esaethys. Similar to the Whirling Gulf, the north and south edges of Bracia are plagued with whirlpools from deflected water currents. This makes navigation very difficult by boat, and the Eastern coast was inaccessible to humans until the invention of long-range airships. The climate of Bracia is somewhat warmer than Peraith, thanks to the warmed water flowing from the vast oceans to the east. Wet, cooling air flowing from the west keeps West Bracia very damp and swampy, while a limited orographic effect makes East Bracia into a drier steppe and desert region, fading into pastures and light forest near the coast. In the middle, the Dragons' Teeth run through the islands. Unlike most mountains on Esaethys, the Teeth were made specifically for habitation and experimentation, and so they have deep caverns and terraces that stay at a comfortable humidity and temperature all year round. These caves are overgrown with various flora, including some that are more well-lit and grow grassland and others which play host to vast numbers of mushrooms, up to the size of trees. History Unlike Peraith, Bracia was not formed by the Three Sages during the construction of Esaethys. Instead, it congealed naturally around the Dragons' Teeth as a result of silt and sand flow from the eastern sea. Over millenia, the island also grew through coral accretion and eventually the slow compaction of sediments into rock. The flora and fauna being developed in the Teeth soon escaped onto Bracia, colonizing it, but the continent was still entirely unknown to sapient beings (besides the Sages). During the Fall of The Sages and the Rivening, The Penitent sent an emissary down to the dragon and kobold forces as they were forced back to the central coast of Peraith. They were informed of Bracia's existence and soon took up the offer to escape to the smaller continent, as it was inaccessible to humans. The clans of dragons who made it to Bracia became the first true dragon clans, while those left behind perished nearly to the last. After this, Bracia was rapidly colonized by the dragons. They made their homes in every environment, including both the mountain caves and the mountain peaks. Western Bracia became home to more independent clans and remains disunited to this day. The clearer and more habitable lands of Eastern Bracia were easier to unite, and approximately 2000 years after the continent was colonized the great dragon fortress Tor o Shas was constructed on the eastern point of Bracia, becoming the so-called capital of all dragonkind. Locations